


7 Fists... 1 Wizard

by georgiepomley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiepomley/pseuds/georgiepomley
Summary: Love.... the foundation of our very being...but what happens when lust comes out to play?





	7 Fists... 1 Wizard

*CHOO CHOO*

The sound of the train pulling into the platform pulled Harry out of his thoughts  and focused his attention on the students pushing and shoving their way out of the train.

Harry pulled a crumpled note out of his pocket with the names of the students he was to escort back to the school.

Manfoon

Joomyi

Gina

Juancock

Jeanyunyg

Hoesock

Jeemeen

He squinted at his chicken scratch hand writing and sighed....  the names were smudged and the paper crinkled from his constant worrying and fiddling. He was finding it so hard nowadays to keep still, he was always buzzing with nervous energy. If only he had some way to relieve this tension in his life...

 


End file.
